Trapped
by vtpia
Summary: Federico/Vieri
1. Chapter 1

A bench. A dark archway. A market stall. Vieri frowned heavily as he continued to walk along the deserted road. Slowly, deliberately. His eyes were constantly scanning his surroundings, cold, calculating. An empty carriage, a few boxes. His frown deepened, if that was even possible. The fountain at the Piazza della Signoria (oh, he regretted _this one_ seriously, cold and wet as it was.), the guards' lodge in front of it. Vieri stopped dead in his tracks. If he would continue walking, he would come to the cardinal's statue in front of the Palazzo Disegno and later to the Ponte Vecchio with its _fucking_ segmental archs. On his way there he would pass a doctor's stand, a certain windowsill (how embarrassing), and a public toilet house (disgusting!).

Really, there seemed to be hardly anything in Florence that he had NOT been bent over or pressed against or, to put it simple, fucked against/in/on/at by Federico son-of-a-bitch Auditore. That cretino seemed to appear out of nowhere, sneaking up on him or dropping from a balcony, and he constantly caught Vieri off guard, using his damn sneaky assassins' skills, a firm grip or his sheer body weight to render Vieri defenseless. At least that bastardo had learned to kiss him _first _and grin at him _later, _making some teasing remark, eyes sparkling, his chest rumbling against Vieris with hardly suppressed laughter. Vieri would snap at him, struggling against his hold without any real chance of escaping while snarling every single insult at his captor his mind could come up with, once, twice, until the words would lose their bite. And Federico would simply wait patiently until the last _Vaffanculo_ or _Cazzo_ had passed Vieris lips, his breath came ragged, his mouth opening and closing in desperate search for words, and he would kiss him again… and… well.

Vieri shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. It was not that he _wanted_ these encounters. Really, he hadn't asked for any of this, and he definitely didn't _want_ to be constantly reminded of that fucker while walking through Florence, seeing the places where he had been trapped… Just yesterday he escorted his sister to the Villa Gamberaia to pay some shitty senator a shitty visit, and he had actually _blushed_ when they passed the gardens in front of the building. This was getting embarrassing. It was worse enough that he constantly got into these… _situations_… he surely didn't want anyone to know about them!

Tonight, though, he hoped to get home safely. It was way past midnight, the streets empty apart from some beggars lurking in the shadows, and it would just be the _perfect_ night for Federico to strike again. Vieri was returning from a banquet, and since it was a festivity arranged by the Medici bank, it was most likely that Federico knew Vieri was bound to participate. And so it was a perfectly _logical_ idea to hire some courtesans and make them stand in front of the Auditore's palazzo all night. He had spared no efforts and hired a _dozen_ of them, and also two relatively attractive young men playing lutes. Knowing Federico, the ever-horny and not-too-picky bastard, he would be easily distracted.

…on second thought, Vieri found his own plan to be ridiculous, and he quickened his pace, his eyes focusing on possible hideouts. He kept his distance to the buildings, aware of every shadow, every dark corner. Every tiny noise alarmed him, and once or twice he was seriously startled by a sudden movement, which he found to be cat or rat. His nerves were on edge, he felt like prey pursued by a hunter that was both invisible and completely soundless, while Vieri didn't even try to hide, or to move silently. If Federico wanted to find him, he would.

Nearly running the last few streets to his home, Vieri let out a sigh of relief when his eyes caught view of the building. He passed the piazza in front of it hurriedly, and cried out sharply when the floor simply vanished under his feet.

_Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

It took him a few moments to recover from shock enough to take in his surroundings. Not that there was much to see anyway. He was lying in a fucking hole in the ground, which wasn't even big enough for him to stretch his legs, his body was bent in an awkward angle, his head bumping against one of the side walls, causing dirt to trickle down and into his eyes. The hole wasn't deep, he would be easily able to climb out. How the hell had that fucking bastard managed to do this? Digging a _hole_ right in front of his palazzo? _Without anyone noticing_? Hell, he even had to remove the flagging for that! And how could Vieri have stumbled so blindly into this trap? Looking down he noticed a carpet in the dirt. Well, that riddle was solved. He made a mental note to watch the ground from now on, too. A carpet. In the middle of the piazza. God _damn_, he had been such a fool.

The Pazzi blinked stupidly for a few times to get the sand out of his eyes before he noticed the shadow that had fallen over him. Looking up he saw a dark figure looming over the hole. The silhouette was frighteningly familiar, and Vieri cursed himself inwardly for being so intimate with Federico that he actually knew every curve of his body. Straining his eyes he could see the bastard grinning, of course, that cocky son-of-a-bitch-grin that always made Vieris stomach tighten, against his will. Before Vieri could get his usual curses out, Federico leaped down gracefully, the walls of the hole reaching up to his waist, towering over the Pazzi male, feet set on either side of him, effectively trapping him there.

"Salve, Piccolo."

"Get off me _right now_ if you're fond of your calves!"

"Huh?" The younger male looked down at him, not getting what the Pazzi meant.

"I'll bite you, and though I'm sure you'll taste disgusting, I swear I'll enjoy it!"

Federico threw his head back and laughed, eyes half closed but still shining brightly with humor. "Two things, bambino. First, you _know_ just how I taste and we both know you like it. But I have to agree on the enjoying part." His smirk turned smug. "Second… You can do better than this. Biting me? What happened to cutting me into pieces and feeding me to the dogs, burning me alive, or, my favorite, binding me to a tree, smearing honey on my naked skin and waiting till the ants eat me?" He chukled darkly while Vieri felt a new wave of fury crawling through his veins.

"Vattene. It's the best I can do." He muttered, referring to the fact that he could barely even move. "Now, get off me. You have two seconds." His glare could have killed, but of course it didn't work on the Auditore.

"Actually, caro…" the younger man cooed, ignoring Vieri's hissed _don't call me that_ and kneeling down. He was straddling the Pazzi now, bending down low over his face, letting his breath ghost over it and enjoying the blush he got as a reaction. "…I have just a few minutes left to get that carpet out from under you and over our heads, unless you want the guards to find us down here when they're doing their next round."

Vieri froze. Of course, the city guards where doing their usual rounds, and they would pass this piazza. He didn't want to be seen like this, but he definitely didn't want to be stuck down here with Federico, either. He knew perfectly well what the fucker was planning and where this was going. His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Federicos grin widened, turning sly and he bent down to press a mocking kiss on his captive's nose before letting his hands wander over Vieri's flanks slowly, teasingly.

The Pazzi tried his best not to squirm under Federico's touch, but his breath quickened and his eyes fluttered shut. It was embarrassing to be aroused by the merest of touches, but he couldn't help it, Federico always had that effect on him. He felt the heat radiating from Federico's skin when the bastard bowed even deeper and let the stubble on his chin rasp deliciously against Vieri's jaw, following the line of his face upwards and pressed a tender kiss against his temple.

"You need to raise your hips a little, caro." the Auditore breathed against his ear, giving the carpet a tug to emphasize his request. Cursing, Vieri obeyed, letting Federico tug the carpet out from under him. He gasped when his groin met the other's in the progress, which had clearly been the cazzo's intention. Chuckling lowly, Federico bit down Vieris earlobe and worried it between his teeth for a moment, before kissing his temple again and then breaking the contact, propping himself up to put the carpet over the opening of the trap.

Vieri sighed defeated when darkness fell around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Federico had a hard time holding back his laughter. Really, this was too much fun. It had taken him two _weeks_ to get his trap ready, working only at nights, hiding his progress at day so no one would notice. He had told Ezio about his plans, of course, but he had only shook his head and called him stupid for even trying something impossible. Difficult? Sure. Extensive? But of course! But impossible? No, not at all. It was totally something Federico simply _had_ to try. And it worked out perfectly fine, he was relatively save from being discovered, and he had his lover right beneath him. What more could he want?

The assassin smiled fondly down at Vieri, who must have been completely blind in the darkness surrounding them, while Federico had sharper eyes, due to his constant activities at night. The Pazzi was lying completely unmoving right now, but Federico knew just how easy it would be to make his lover squirm deliciously under him. For someone with such a violent nature, Vieri was extremely sensitive, and Federico knew all his weak spots. Like the patch of sensitive skin right over Vieris left hipbone, which Federico started rubbing through his clothes now, grinning heavily again when he felt Vieri tensing.

"You stupid…" Vieri tried to rage, but he didn't get further when Federico covered his mouth with his own, the assassins tongue slipping into Vieris mouth, rubbing his tongue lazily against the others for a moment before pulling back.

"You know, you should be a little quieter, unless you want some guard up there to check on the mysteriously swearing and screaming carpet." Oh, Federico was having fun. He didn't give Vieri the chance for any other sharp remark, reaching down between them, cupping the other's crotch warmly and rubbing him through his pants. He watched Vieris face closely when the Pazzi bit his lower lip to keep back a moan, his hips bucking upwards, pressing himself into Federicos touch. Bending down and tugging the collar of Vieris tunic out of his way, Federico suckled at the skin revealed to him, trying to kiss and lick as much skin as he could. He felt Vieri struggle against him, another hardly suppressed moan escaping the Pazzi's mouth. Really, Federico _almost_ considered fucking Vieri here, against his original plan, would the hole not be so small, making each movement difficult. He wanted to take his lover, he wanted to hear Vieris desperate moaning and gasping, he wanted to hear his own name from those delicious lips, every squirm and noise showing him what Vieri never would admit verbally: That he wanted the assassin as much as he himself wanted the templar. Still, it was too _narrow_ down here. Federico made a mental note to construct a larger trap, someday, though…

Reluctantly, he stopped all movement against the Pazzi. Looking down he was satisfied with his handiwork. Vieri was blushing brightly, his chest heaving rapidly, his mouth slightly opend. He looked up to Federico with half lidded eyes, seemingly startled by the sudden stop.

Federico smiled widely at him. "Time to leave, caro. The guards are gone for now and we have a few minutes to get up and get you into your palazzo before anyone can see us together." And that said, he stood up cheerfully and climbed out of the hole, looking back to see Vieri perplexed and kind of paralyzed still lying in the trap.

"What the…? What _now_, Auditore? " Fuming Vieri climbed up, too, and made a show of brushing the dirt out of his clothes under the amused eyes of the assassin.

"Seriously, what the _fuck_? First you nearly kill me by letting me fall down there…" At this, Federico laughed openly. Really, Vieri was too cute when he was at a loss of what to say, trying to cover his embarrassment with swearing.

"… then you fucking _molest_ me down there, and leave like nothing happened? I thought…."

"You thought I would fuck you down there?" Federico stepped closer, gripping Vieris shoulders firmly and staring at him with a dark sparkle in his eyes that send shivers down the Pazzi's spine. "Amore, it's just a dirty hole in the earth, shouldn't you know by now that I have more style than that?"

"But why...?"

"… why I made all the effort to get you down there? Oh, that was just to prove a point."

"And the point is?" Vieri growled, not liking the intimidating tone in Federico's voice.

"You're mine."

Silence followed, Federico gazing at Vieri intently, for once all play and all smiles gone from his voice and face. He was serious, and he wanted Vieri to know that. The templar _was_ his, and he better not dare to run or hide from Federico. Even if Vieri denied it, they were lovers, and Federico had all right to touch his lover. He would do it, again and again, no matter how much the other struggled and snapped at him, since it was a façade anyway.

Vieri was visibly shaken, he opened and closed his sweet mouth a few times in confusion, searching desperately for words while he had no clue what to say. It was adorably, and Federico fought back the urge to hug him and kiss him affectionately.

"…stronzo." Was all Vieri could get out, pouting and turning his head to the side. It made Federico chuckle again, and he softly shoved the Pazzi into the direction of his palazzo. "I love you too," he grinned, ignoring Vieris demonstrative huff. At the door, he spun the Pazzi around and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Kiss goodbye?" he laughed before jumping back when Vieri as predicted tried to hit him.

"Vaffanculo. I hope you die by a stone smashing your ugly face." With that, Vieri disappeared inside his palazzo while Federico roared with laughter. Oh, how he enjoyed their little banters. He loved to work Vieri up, teasing him until he finally snapped. And thinking of it…

Exhausted, Vieri climbed the stairs up to his room. He was seriously troubled, not knowing what to make of the past few minutes. He was _shocked_ when he fell into the trap, he wanted to hate Federico for hunting him down like that but _couldn't_, he even felt kind of flattered that the Auditore had made such an effort. Really, no one else would care to do something like that for him! And just when Vieri was getting into it, even if his pride was stopping him from admitting it, the fucking bastard just _stopped_ and _left_! And here came the trouble with his feeling again, since Vieri couldn't deal with the mixture of disappointment, anger and _hurt_ of being rejected.

Sighing heavily he entered his room. Running his hands through his hair, he decided to drink some whine and go to bed, suppressing his feelings before they could consume him. He made sure to lock his door, should anyone walk into his room he could not guarantee to not hurt that person. Vieri placed the key to his door in a commode nearby before walking to the window which he had left open. It was a rather warm night, and Vieri didn't like sweating in his sleep.

Sighing again, Vieri looked out of his window, strangely hoping to see any sign of that bastard Federico, but he couldn'd find any. Huffing, he closed his window and the curtains and froze when he heard a voice behind him.

"Did you really believe you would get away that easily?"


End file.
